


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 24

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Voyeurism, Fisting, Sixty-Nine.





	1. Voyeurism, Rhack, Rhackothy

Tim had just come into Jack’s room to borrow a sweater.

He’d figured it was only fair, considering Jack had decided to steal _his_ favorite sweater from the laundry bin earlier this afternoon. He was out of the house, now, on a date with Rhys, so Tim had felt pretty confident raiding his walk-in closet for a replacement. It was getting cold out, and he didn’t want to be uncomfortable on his evening walk.

It had been a simple plan—get in, find the sweater, get out—at least until the closet door swung shut unexpectedly behind him. Whether it was a particularly harsh gust of wind from the open window, or just fate taking its frustration out on poor Timothy, it didn’t matter, because regardless Tim found himself rattling the closet door as the lock refused to budge.

Who the hell had a lock on their closet door? _Especially_ one that couldn’t be opened from the inside?

Tim was about ready to just bash through the slatted doors and take the flack and financial responsibility from Jack later, when the sudden _slam_ of the front door echoed up from downstairs. Tim froze, debating whether or not to shout out and deal with the inevitable embarrassment as soon as he heard the low murmuring and thumps of feet coming up the stairs. He had his mouth half-open when the bedroom door opened, but before he could say anything he was cut off by a particular loud, gasping moan.

“ _Oooh_ , Jack, I’m, _mmm_ , so horny,” Rhys gasped. Tim threw a hand over his mouth, eyes open widen as he stared through the half open slats in the closet door, quickly realizing he was able to see through to what was now going on inside the bedroom. He could see Rhys and Jack intwined in each other’s arms near the open window, which Rhys quickly kicked shut with his heeled boot.

“Heh, what cha worried about, pumpkin, there’s no one else in this place,” Jack chuckled in between gooey kisses. Tim could see Jack’s hands sliding up under Rhys’ navy dress shirt, tugging it out of the waistband of his slender slacks.

“Having sex with the door open is still _super_ tacky,” Rhys purred, his arms draped about Jack’s shoulders, “and after such a classy evening, I wanna have nice, _sophisticated_ sex.”

Tim shivered. Oh…. _oh no_.

It was far too late to reveal himself now. Jack would kill him. This was far worse than merely taking his room mate’s sweater. Despite Jack’s theatrics and inhibition, he was _very_ possessive over Rhys and fairly private where Tim was concerned. Tim had….definitely _heard_ the sounds of their sex through the walls, and seen Rhys excite with a towel around his waist or shirt thrown over his shoulders to grab a post-coital snack, but other than that the exact nature of what went on the bedroom was fairly unknown to him.

The hand over Tim’s mouth quickly moving up to his eyes as Rhys, with his shirt half off, starting to unbutton Jack’s pants. Tim had known the guy for _years_ , even worked under him at some point, and he really really _didn’t_ need to see his dick out.

….Right?

“Looks like someone is ready to go,” Rhys purred, the soft sounds of the bed creaking reaching Tim’s ears. Jack chuckled darkly, and a loud slap echoed around the room.

“I’ll say. I’ve been ready since I saw your frikkin’ ass in those _pants_.”

“Ohh, then you must be practically _bursting_ at this point. Good. Raring to go and ready to blow, that’s the way I like you.”

Tim cringed internally. He kept his eyes firmly shut, not trusting the fingers covering his face, as the sloppy sounds of kissing again filled the air.

“There’s a— _hah_ —surprise in the nightstand for you, handsome,” Rhys panted, earning a pleased snicker.

“Is it more of that strawberry-flavored lube you like so much, sugar? Better not be the banana one. Gives my dick frikkin’ hives.”

“Oh no, it’s a _looot_ more fun than just lube,” Rhys teased. Tim heard the scrape of the nightstand drawer opening, following by Jack’s filthy laugh.

“Oh yeah. I’m gonna have a lot of _fun_ using this.”

Tim’s curiosity got the better of him. He slowly fluttered open his eyes, peering through the slats.

Jack was, thankfully, facing away from him, though he got an eyeful of pale butt. He quickly zeroed in on the ungodly _huge_ bright yellow dildo he was holding aloft like Excalibur. Rhys was facing the closet, amused look on his face and practically looking right at where Tim was. The young man really hoped he wasn’t visible as he scooted forwards.

“Show me, then. Don’t be all bark and no bite,” Rhys cooed as he stretched out along the bed, those long, silky legs sliding against the comforters in a way that made Timothy’s insides bubble pleasantly. He looked down in horror at his dick, eyes snapping up as Rhys suddenly let out a choked wail and oh no Jack’s fingers were already slicked up and inside of him.

Tim disliked very very much whatever part of him compelled him to continue to watch the couple have sex. He felt absolutely dirty and guilty even as his hand drifted to rub against the steadily tenting front of his jeans. He licked his lips as he watched Jack pull his fingers away from his squirming boyfriend, replacing them with the massive head of the big yellow cock.

Tim would’ve never believed that Rhys could take it if he wasn’t watching for himself at that very moment. Rhys rutted his hips back against the dildo, taking in more and more of it with barely a flinch, his filthy moans filling the tight space of the bedroom. Timothy bit his lip, suppressing his own whines as he watched Jack thrust the fake cock in and out of his boyfriend, and by the time Jack whipped out his own dick Tim barely felt any embarrassment at the sight of his room mate and long time friend’s genitals.

Tim came in his own pants not long after the couple on the bed did, his brain wiped of all previously worries as he sat back against his heels, panting as quietly as he could muster as the affectionate sounds of Rhys and Jack kissing again filled the room. He was lulled into a false sense of security due to the sleepy moans and endearments drifting from their entangled forms, and figured he could find a way to sneak out after they both decided to take a post-coital nap.

Too bad Jack decided to get up and grab Rhys his pajamas.


	2. Fisting, Rhysothy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say....poor Vaughn :3c

“And here we have the guest bedr— _oh_. _Oh my god_ ,” Vaughn opened the door wide, only for his eyes to fly open wide in horror.

Rhys was sitting right in the middle of the large bed, stark naked, with a Handsome Jack body double bent over him with… _oh no_.

At first Vaughn thought he had just been seeing things but no, the double had his _entire hand_ shoved right up Rhys’ butt.

“ _BRO!_ ” Vaughn screamed, throwing his arms in front of the slack-jawed prospective sub-leasee as if that could help at all to shield the sight. Rhys let out an undignified squeak, trying desperately to turn over and hide himself and apparently forgetting he had a hand wrist-deep in his ass. Vaughn shut his eyes tight as he could as he shoved the stranger away from the threshold and back out into the hall.

“Rhys I swear I _told_ you I was showing off the guest room today, _how could you_?” Vaughn wailed as he cracked his eyes open just in time for Rhys to finally get his butt under the covers. The body double, to his credit, looked a little bit embarrassed, staring off to the side as Vaughn yelled at his idiot of a best friend.

“Why—why didn’t you at least use your own room?”

“The—the guest room has the biggest bed! And you know how tight the schedule for the Handsome Jack Love Double Program is, if I tried to reschedule I’d be put at the bottom of the waiting list!” Rhys cried back, face beet red as he cuddled protectively into the arms of the body double. Vaughn slapped a hand on his forehead, dragging it down his face.

“You _. You_ stay there.” Vaughn pointed at Rhys, glaring daggers at the two men in the bed as he slammed the door shut behind him. He was practically burning up with blush himself as he turned to the sub-leasee, honestly surprise that he had hung around.

“I…I am so, _so_ sorry…” Vaughn scratched the back of his head, looking right at the man’s tie instead of his face. “Just…. _please_ don’t let any other prospective renters know about this.”

“Are you kidding?” The young man piped up, an amused smile spreading across his face, much to Vaughn’s surprise. “Everything else about this place is perfect….just wash the sheets before I move in, okay?”


	3. Sixty-Nine, Rhack

Jack’s dick had just been hanging there, tantalizing, in front of him, and it had seemed kind of a waste to not… _do anything with it._

Jack had stripped down and straddled Rhys’ chest, his face currently busy with Rhys’ crotch as he bobbed his head up and down. It felt amazing, honestly, and had Rhys squirming on the bed and rucking up the sheets as Jack suckled the tip of his cock before plunging it towards the back of his throat.

But Jack’s balls and cock had been dangling in front of Rhys’ face for a couple minutes now, waggling and dipping with every one of the man’s movements, enticing Rhys to the point where he lifted his head up off the pillow and captured the head of that delectable cock between his lips.

The response had been immediate. Jack’s entire body had shuddered as Rhys sealed his mouth around his shaft. He pulled off Rhys’ own cock with a wet gasp, casting a glance over his shoulder.

“Heh….finally…took the bait…didn’t ya kiddo?” Rhys hummed in agreement, the vibrations shivering through Jack’s cock and making him dribble precum into his lover’s mouth. Rhys patted Jack sharply on the ass as he sucked the shaft all the way into his mouth, nose brushing against Jack’s balls.

“Heh. Yeah, okay, I get it, put my money where my mouth is?” Jack chuckled, turning back around to wrap his lips around Rhys’ cock once more.

Rhys strove to match Jack’s pace, bobbing his head up and down as he coated Jack’s member with saliva, leaving it bright red and wet as Jack did the same to his. He laved his tongue against the side of Jack’s cock, tasting the salty tinge as it smeared over his tongue.

Rhys had not yet come when Jack unexpectedly released down his throat, causing him to groan as fluid filled his inexperienced mouth. Jack’s hips slowly rocked to a halt even as his mouth continued to suck Rhys’ cock up and down, eventually popping off when the younger man jerked up and came against his tongue.

“Lil….brat…” Jack rasped as he sat up, licking the remaining cum off his lips as he looked back to Rhys, “even with a head start, you beat me.”


End file.
